LightningClan: A Tale of Two Kitties
by ClawbreezeTheCat
Summary: The story of two littermates with a good (and bad!) prophecy hanging over their heads. Briarpaw and Silverpaw cling on to a life by a string of confusion, mystery, and annoying StarClan ancestors. Disclaimer: Don't own Warriors! (duh!) Rated T for blood. Lots of it. Cover photo is a picture of the territory.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Obviously, in this clan, brown is the dominant gene. **_**Everyone's**_ **brown. It's weird. **

**LightningClan is like SkyClan, very distant: except it was started by cats who were in the Dark Forest. Those cats started a clan. However, the good cats chased out the bad ones, and LightningClan was formed. **

* * *

**Allegiances**

**Leader: **

Cloudstar - Gray tom with white belly and paws

**Apprentice**: Silverpaw

**Deputy:**

Quietrain - Gray brown she-cat with a paler belly

**Medicine Cat:**

Echopool - Pale brown she-cat

**Apprentice**: Skypaw

**Warriors:**

Hollyfern - Brown she-cat with dull green eyes

Tawnyclaw - Brown tom with darker flecks

**Apprentice**: Rainpaw

Viperclaw - Long haired ginger tom

Ravenheart - Emotionless black she-cat with bright amber eyes

**Apprentice**: Briarpaw

Ashpelt - Scruffy dark gray tom

Lilystripe - golden tabby she-cat

**Apprentice**: Honeypaw

Nightwhisker - Pale brown tom with striped tail and darker paws and ears

Snowfire - Blue eyed white tom

Quicksplash - Calico tom

Sorrelfur - Pale brown she-cat with lighter brown stripes

**Apprentice**: Songpaw

Branchtail - Brown tom with a light brown tail

Owlflight - Brown tom with a paler belly and amber eyes

Finchcall - Reddish tabby tom with sandy yellow eyes

Newtspots - Golden tabby tom with dark specks and green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Briarpaw - Pale golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Silverpaw - Light gray tabby she-cat with bright yellow eyes

Skypaw - White tom with barely visible stripes

Rainpaw - Blue gray tom

Fernpaw - Light gray she-cat

Honeypaw - Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Songpaw - Ginger she-cat with white ears

**Queens: **

Blossomberry - Golden she-cat with white belly and blue eyes

Kit(s): Russetkit - Ginger tom with a white ear; Patchkit - White she-kit with ginger patches; Pebblekit - Black-and-white tom

Plumfall - White she-cat with a gray striped tail

Kit(s): Mistykit - White she-kit with pale golden patches

**Elders:**

Streamwalker - blue gray tom with dark blue eyes

Squirrelwish - Blind long-haired dark brown she-cat

* * *

**Prologue**

_A ginger she-cat streaked through the forest._

Dawn was approaching, light beginning to brighten the dark silhouettes of the trees. Just not enough. Visibility was poor. The only thing moving was the cat, only an apprentice…

And the wild dog pounding behind her.

"Wait! Come back!" A distant voice called back.

She ignored it. She had no other choice. Run or die. The dog, which was long and lean, was nipping at her tail. Growling. She pushed past the pain of her ripped-up tail until she found herself in a large clearing. She instinctively turned right towards the river and darted up a willow tree. The dog howled as it paced at the bottom of the willow tree. She tried catching her breath, but her heart was hammering in her chest and her flanks were heaving with the effort to breathe.

"Somebody help—"

Suddenly, sharp teeth snapped at her mangled tail, and she dropped down. She felt lightless as a bluejay's feather. The air was knocked out of as she gasped for air. She saw dark, emotionless eyes glaring down at her.

The dog barked at her, its stinky odor filling the air. She stumbled to her feet. She weakly raised a paw to defend herself. She tried clawing at it, but missed by a long shot.

The wild dog snarled. It picked her up in its jaws and tossed her across the clearing.

She let out a startled cry, but as she hit a boulder, her cry was abruptly cut off. A sickening crunch ensued. She slumped down to the ground, blood oozing from cuts on her shoulders, where the dog had picked her up. Blood spurted out of her mouth. After that, she moved no more.

"No!" A young voice yowled. A black apprentice rammed into the dog's side. The dog staggered backwards. The she-cat, eyes blazing, slashed at the dog's muzzle, slicing lines of red. The dog whimpered and ran off.

The young apprentice dashed over to the young apprentices side, who was her littermate.

"No, please!" She sobbed. She nudged her sister with her dark nose, but she was unmoving. "What have I done? If we hadn't argued…" She shook her head sadly. Tears dripped onto her sister's orange fur. "I'll go get help."

Still weeping, she ran off towards the LightningClan camp.

The sun still rose filtering light through the branches, revealing a beautiful day. The entire world was unaware of the gruesome murder.

A shaft of warm sunlight reached above the trees. It hit the dead ginger apprentice, lighting up her fur. Making it seem as if she were alive.

But she wasn't.

Up in StarClan, two cats were gathered around a pool of water, awaiting the deceased apprentice.

"She was too young to die." A golden she-cat mumbled sadly.

"Yes," meowed another cat, this one an elderly gray tom. "But her death will prevent many others." The she-cat opened her mouth to reply, then stopped and shut her mouth again.

The gray tom lightly placed his tail on the she-cat's shoulder. "Smallbird, your daughter will be with you. I know she was too young, but—"

"But what?" Smallbird rounded on him, eyes blazing. "I don't _want_ her to be with me, Grayshade. She should be back in LightningClan, where she belongs. With her sister. And her father. She shouldn't be dead."

Two cats emerged from the shadows. A tortoiseshell tom gracefully padded in. A young calico she-cat hurried after them.

The tortoiseshell she-cat intervened. "Oh, Smallbird. That's fate. The dog could not be stopped." Her eyes glittered with sadness.

Grayshade dipped his head respectfully. "Larchcry, understand this: The dog could've been stopped. That other foolish apprentice—"

The calico she-cat mewed quietly, "Not all apprentices are foolish…"

Grayshade's eyes hardened. "Spottedheart. Keep your mouth shut at the right times, please. You were only named Spottedheart honorarily. You're just an apprentice." Spottedheart lowered her head dejectedly.

"My poor kit…" Smallbird moaned. Larchcry growled.

"Smallbird! Grayshade! Spottedheart! Pull yourself together," Larchcry hissed. The three warriors quickly sat up. "There's a prophecy."

All four of the dead warriors closed their eyes.

Smallbird spoke. "_Two sisters, simple littermates,"_

"_One to raze, to burn to clan to the grave" _continued Grayshade.

Larchcry meowed, "_One to fight the other, preserve the clan's fates,"_

"_Or else it's life or death, dark and light work to save,"_ Spottedheart murmured.

Then all in unison, they concluded, "_Then four and one reunited, old rifts righted,"_

"_Then harmony for many moons, no arguments to be ignited."_

Larchcry sat up. Spottedheart shook her head.

"How long will the entire process of 'dark and light' be?"

Smallbird shrugged. Grayshade chuckled a dull, emotionless laugh.

"Many moons, my dear. Many moons."

_Two sisters, simple littermates_

_One to raze, to burn the clan to the grave_

_One to fight the other, preserve the clan's fates_

_Or else it's life or death, dark and light work to save_

_Then four and one reunited, old rifts righted_

_Then harmony for many moons, no arguments to be ignited_

* * *

**How do you like the prophecy? The prologue takes place about six moons or so before the actual story takes place. Chapter 1 will be posted. **

**Please review. Flames are appreciated, just don't be too extreme. **

***Note: At the beginning of every chapter, the allegiances will be listed for your convenience. Or maybe, your inconvenience. No one knows. **

**~ClawbreezeTheCat**


	2. 1: Hunting

**This is the introduction of the two main characters. It switches off from both points of views: Briarpaw's and Silverpaw's. It starts off with Briarpaw. **

**THE TERRITORY: **

**LightningClan is a sole clan. There are NO other clans. It is a forest with a small TwolegPlace surrounding its west side. On the east side, there is a marsh. To the north, there's a river which branches off: The larger part leading north and the smaller part leading to a small pond with an island in the center (On the island, there is a flat boulder that they lie down on called the Moonrock). To the south, more unsettled forest. The camp is near the center of the forested area, more closer to the river. **

* * *

**Allegiances**

**Leader: **

Cloudstar - Gray tom with white belly and paws

**Apprentice**: Silverpaw

**Deputy:**

Quietrain - Gray brown she-cat with a paler belly

**Medicine Cat:**

Echopool - Pale brown she-cat

**Apprentice**: Skypaw

**Warriors:**

Hollyfern - Brown she-cat with dull green eyes

Tawnyclaw - Brown tom with darker flecks

**Apprentice**: Rainpaw

Viperclaw - Long haired ginger tom

Ravenheart - Black she-cat with bright amber eyes

**Apprentice**: Briarpaw

Ashpelt - Scruffy dark gray tom

Lilystripe - golden tabby she-cat

**Apprentice**: Honeypaw

Nightwhisker - Pale brown tom with striped tail and darker paws and ears

Snowfire - Blue eyed white tom

Quicksplash - Calico tom

Sorrelfur - Pale brown she-cat with lighter brown stripes

**Apprentice**: Songpaw

Branchtail - Brown tom with a light brown tail

Owlflight - Brown tom with a paler belly and amber eyes

Finchcall - Reddish tabby tom with sandy yellow eyes

Newtspots - Golden tabby tom with dark specks and green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Briarpaw - Pale golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Silverpaw - Light grey tabby she-cat with bright yellow eyes

Skypaw - White tom with barely visible stripes

Rainpaw - Blue gray tom

Fernpaw - Light gray she-cat

Honeypaw - Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Songpaw - Ginger she-cat with white ears

**Queens: **

Blossomberry - Golden she-cat with white belly and blue eyes

Kit(s): Russetkit - Ginger tom with a white ear; Patchkit - White she-kit with ginger patches; Pebblekit - Black-and-white tom

Plumfall - White she-cat with a gray striped tail

Kit(s): Mistykit - White she-kit with pale golden patches

**Elders:**

Streamwalker - blue gray tom with dark blue eyes

Squirrelwish - Blind long-haired dark brown she-cat

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Hunting**

_The mouse scurried away from _Briarpaw's outstretched claws.

New-leaf had come, bringing with it lots of rain and plenty of undergrowth. Briarpaw _should_ have been able to sneak up on the stupid piece of prey, but instead she _had_ to step on a stick. She growled in frustration and chased after it, her paws slamming into the ground. The mouse squeaked in terror and ran faster.

_Forget about stepping lightly,_ she thought to herself. She could see other prey disappearing into their hiding places in fear. She didn't care. _I'm chasing this mouse. I'm NOT letting it go. _

"Briarpaw!" Her mentor, Ravenheart, called out irritably from somewhere behind her.

Briarpaw completely ignored her. She tried running faster, but her energy failed on her and she slowed down, panting.

"Hey!" hissed Ravenheart as she came to a halt beside her apprentice. "You insolent mouse-brain!" Briarpaw sullenly glared at the ground.

Ravenheart continued. "There are three reasons why that was the dumbest idea in the forest, dumber than the time when Honeypaw wasn't paying attention and rammed into a tree." Ravenheart used her tail to lift Briarpaw's head.

Briarpaw locked eyes with her mentor's amber eyes. Ravenheart's hackles began to raise.

Briarpaw tried pulling away. "I didn't do anything wrong," she meowed defiantly. "I just… Winged it."

Ravenheart's eyes flared. _Now_ she looked mad. She snarled angrily, "Oh yeah? You didn't do anything wrong? Number one, you chased away all the other prey. Number two, you decided you should continue chasing it, even after you became breathless." She turned away from Briarpaw. "And the worst: You didn't even listen to me. I'm your mentor. You need to listen to me."

A gust of wind blew through the trees, making Ravenheart's raised hackles more prominent. Briarpaw took a nervous step back.

Ravenheart lowered her hackles. "I'm sorry," she muttered. "Go back to camp. Go… Eat something."

_Whoa._ That was new. Ravenheart had never said that.

Ravenheart turned back and glared at her. "Or would you rather catch five pieces of prey, then search for ticks in the elder's den?" Briarpaw whirled around and ran off.

Once she got to camp, Briarpaw picked a fat rabbit out from the fresh-kill pile and settled into a corner to eat her meal.

"Hey," a voice mewed. "I want some!" She turned her head. Her sister, Silverpaw, was standing there, her eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Eww." Briarpaw replied. "You smell like mouse bile." She wrinkled her nose. "Go wash up!" She hissed, sounding just like their mother, Lilystripe.

Silverpaw rolled her eyes. "Okay, mother." She turned around. Briarpaw bent down, about to take a bite, when suddenly the rabbit was yanked out from underneath her.

"Hey!" she squealed indignantly. Silverpaw was holding the rabbit. She took a large bite out of it, leaving a gaping hole. Silverpaw licked her lips delicately.

"Mm. It tastes wonderful."

Briarpaw gasped. She crouched down. "I'll get you for that!" She leapt onto a surprised Silverpaw, bowling her over.

Silverpaw pulled herself out of Briarpaw's grip. Just before she could react, a low voice interrupted them.

"Silverpaw."

They both scrambled to their paws. Silverpaw's mentor, Cloudstar, was standing above them. His large form and broad shoulders cast a long shadow in the evening sun.

"I thought I told you to clear the moss out of the elder's den."

Silverpaw nervously pawed the ground. "Yes, but—"

Cloudstar lightly cuffed her over the ear. Silverpaw scrambled back, her ears flattened in submission. Cloudstar continued.

"Go now."

Silverpaw skittered away, pelting towards the elder's den. But she was happy. Cloudstar loved Silverpaw. Ravenheart _despised_ Briarpaw.

Cloudstar dipped his head to Briarpaw. He nudged the half-eaten rabbit towards her. She quickly yanked it towards her. Cloudstar meowed, "Well, I must be going now. Go eat in peace." He began to walk away, but Briarpaw intercepted him.

"Wait."

Cloudstar stopped and looked at her.

She shuffled her paws. "Can I have a new mentor?"

Cloudstar's eyes widened in astonishment.

She went on. "I don't think Ravenheart likes me very much."

He gestured towards his den. "Come," he murmured. "We have _much_ to talk about."

Inside the den, Cloudstar settled on his bed of moss.

"Sit," he ordered. "Like I said, we have _much_ to talk about."

Briarpaw uneasily sat down. Cloudstar looked her in the eye.

"So, Briarpaw," he began. "You want a new mentor, eh?"

Briarpaw nodded. "Yes, I—"

Cloudstar interrupted her. "Ravenheart tells me you don't listen to her. Better yet, you believe that if you miss a piece of prey, you should chase it."

Briarpaw smiled weakly. "Yeah, because I think that if I am fast enough, I can catch it in time." She shrugged. "It can work."

Cloudstar narrowed his eyes. "Oh yeah?" he challenged. "How many times _has_ it worked?"

Briarpaw ducked her head. "Once."

Cloudstar laughed. Briarpaw was offended. He was _mocking_ her! How dare he?

Cloudstar purred, "Sweetheart, are you in WindClan?"

Briarpaw was flustered. She meowed, "That one ancient clan, our founders? Well, no. They established us, and then left…"

Cloudstar licked his paw delicately. "So, no. You are in LightningClan. A mix of all four of the ancients. See, when I look at you, I think of ThunderClan."

Briarpaw dipped her head, proud of the complement. "Thank you."

Cloudstar prodded her with a paw. "Get up."

Briarpaw scrambled to her paws. "Where are we going?"

Cloudstar gave her a pointed look. "Hunting."

Briarpaw slowly followed the clan leader.

_Where is he taking me?_ She wondered. _Why are we getting so close to the marsh?_

"There," Cloudstar mumbled. "Stop."

She looked. At the roots of an oak tree, a thrush chittered by, pulling a worm out of the mud.

Briarpaw immediately got into a crouch.

"Lower your haunches. Also, lower your tail, and stop moving it," Cloudstar whispered. He gestured to a low lying branch. "It'll hit that." Briarpaw immediately did as she was told. "Now," Cloudstar muttered. "Go get it. But be aware of your surroundings."

Briarpaw did everything she was told being perfectly aware of her surroundings. _I might actually catch it!_

Excitement coursed through her. In her excitement, she leapt at it: A second too early. She landed a fox-tail in front of it, and it took off. She hissed in frustration and gave a mightly leap, snagging a tail feather and yanking the thrush down. They both hit the ground, and Briarpaw gave it a swift bite to the neck. Blood spurted out.

Briarpaw sat up, satisfied. Cloudstar padded up next to her.

"Good." He poked at it with a claw. "Just not good enough." He pawed at the ground, created a hole, and buried the bird within its depths.

He began to bound away. He turned back just to see Briarpaw ram into him. She stumbled back, reeling.

"You ready?" he purred.

"Always," she panted. "Just slow down."

* * *

**How did you like? R&R! More action coming next chapter!**


End file.
